When a Fight Goes to a New Level
by gayfic33
Summary: Drew and Miles hate each other, but what happens when Miles catches Drew in his room during the party he wasn't invited to?


After successfully blackmailing Miles to let him stay at his party, Drew really needed to go to the bathroom. He rushes upstairs once he sees the first-floor bathroom lines. He goes to the first bedroom on his left. There is where Drew notices it is Miles' room. He rushes into the bathroom quickly and lets it all out quickly. But when he finishes and walks out of the bathroom, Miles is standing in the middle of the room.

"What are you doing?" Miles is furious.

"Going to the bathroom obviously."

"In my room? Are you like stalking me now?" Drew just laughs. "Now get out of here before I call the police for trespassing." Miles touches his hair and smiles.

"What? And let them see the underage drinking?" Miles is getting angry.

"Well…"

"Well, what?" Drew steps up to Miles, their noses almost touching.

"Well…this!" Miles grabs Drew's head, pulling it up as he begins to kiss him.

Drew tries pulling away, but Miles just holds him tighter. Quickly Drew stops fighting it and Miles lets go of his head, taking a step back.

"What the fuck was that?" Drew can process any part of what just happened.

"Please don't…" Miles is stopped as Drew takes a step closer and begins kissing him.

They both take a step back at the same time and begin undressing. Miles is in awe of Drew's body, mouth beginning to water. Drew is also quite surprised by Miles' toned body. Once they both drop their pants, one is happier than the other.

"I guess I'm the winner!" Drew says before jumping onto the bed.

Miles goes onto the bed after grabbing an unopened box of condoms from his desk.

"New to this?" Drew laughs as he rubs his hard penis.

"Yes, but I've had a dildo for years." Drew stops smiling once Miles slides the condom onto his penis then slides right on it.

Drew is pleasantly surprised at Miles' skill as he grabs the railing on top of the bed and begins pulling himself off and on his penis. Miles' pale body is drenched in sweat within minutes of continuing this. The front of his hair is sweaty and falling in front of his face, flapping up and down with his body. While Miles continues at his top speed, Drew holds back from finishing off too quick. But he can't. Cum shoots out of Drew's penis and splashes into Miles. Miles slows down as he feels the warmth in his butt. Miles plops down next to Drew on the bed once Drew is done. Miles is breathing heavily as he turns to Drew.

"I guess it's been a while for you too." Miles laughs. "Your turn."

"Who said I was done?" Drew quickly gets onto his knees.

Drew grabs Miles' legs and flips him over to his knees. Drew puts Miles into a doggy position and thrusts his penis into Miles so hard Miles can feel his entire body shake in fear. Drew begins thrusting in and out of Miles, each time getting harder and faster. Miles is on the verge of crying, but also can't stop smiling. It's like he's never felt in his life before, and he never wants it to stop. Drew is going faster than Miles ever believed someone could go, levels beyond what he was just doing. Miles felt as if his entire body was vibrating.

Minutes later and Drew is sweating like crazy. Puddle of sweat are seeping into the bed sheets, and sweat is dropping onto Miles' butt and back like a rainfall. Drew's spiked hair is now soaking wet and dripping over his forehead and off his nose and chin. Drew runs a hand through his hair to push it back as he continues to non-stop thrust into Miles. Drew doesn't take his eyes off the back of Miles' head, staying in rhythm the entire time, not thinking about anything other than his penis going in and out.

With ten minutes passing Miles has begun to cry, but happy tears. Drew now looks like he just took a shower and has yet to slow down and decrease in strength. A couple of minutes past that and Drew finally begins to cum. The cum shoots out of Drew with such intensity that the condom shatters and Miles can feel every bit of the warm cum swarm through his body.

"Oh yeah!" Drew quietly shouts, knowing he can't be too loud. "Oh yeah!" He says again before biting down on his lip as he finishes. Drew takes his penis out and stands in front of the bed.

Miles falls to the bed and turns around, tears and sweat mixing together. Drew looks at the bed, the sheets looking like water was poured over them and puddles collecting on the floor. Drew grabs a towel from the bathroom, patting himself down. Miles sits up on the bed, still silent and in awe.

"That was…" Miles doesn't know a word the correctly finishes that thought.

"Amazing?" Drew says before going back into the bathroom and turning the shower on.

"My turn?" Miles says as Drew pops his head out of the bathroom.

"Not yet." Drew waves him over.

Drew wipes his eyes before running into the bathroom.


End file.
